(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to an optical receiver and a method for manufacturing the same which are used for coherent optical communication.
(ii) Related Art
There has been known a coherent optical communication system as a high-speed and high-capacity optical communication system. In an optical receiver of the coherent optical communication system, after a signal light is split into an X-polarization beam and a Y-polarization beam which intersect perpendicularly mutually by a splitting element, an optical hybrid performs interference of the signal light and a local oscillator light (LO light), and then a light receiving element converts an optical signal into an electrical signal.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-188132 discloses a coherent optical receiver.